Punishment
by ilove moe kare
Summary: Len decides to skip athletics and go to the nurse's room. thinking he is alone he accidentaly wakes up a grumpy Kaito. lemons i guess? idk but its yaoi  boyxboy  dont like just dont bother reading...


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not sadly own vocaloid :( tear tear but this plot is mine ! :)

_**Reminder: yaoi (boyxboy) don't like don't bother reading! And I did warn but if you like then go ahead and enjoy your self's**_

My very first story so it might not be good so umm be truthful if you leave comments! I hope you do! That's plenty of rambling sorry!

**Punishment?**

_Oh yea I'm so happy I got the stupid gym teacher to believe I was on my period and having cramps! Man I'm actually skipping athletics!_

Thought the young boy named Len Kagamine on his way towards the nurse's office. He peered into the door of the office and asked in a monotone voice, "Is anybody here?" silence.

He walked in and thought; _well since no one seems to not be around I guess I'll sign myself in. _Then at the end of his thought he had heard a creaking sound and shuffling of blankets and the opening of curtains. Shocked by such surprise that someone had been there he turned to see who it was and it was Kaito Yagami.

He looked different from the normal Kaito he had cold azure eyes and a stoic expression on his face.

He then turned to the color of scarlet red and said, "Ummm… I'm sorry I didn't know someone was here. I was just planning to stay here since I'm skipping athletics." He pulled the young blushing boy towards his body and shut closed the curtain to the student bed. He whispered into his ear, "I have a headache and need to find a way to relax, so as a punishment for skipping and waking me up from my nap you will accompany me."

Then, he began to nibble on his ear, which had him react with a moan.

He liked the reaction and continued down towards the blonde's neck and right where the shoulder and neck meet he sucked hard there causing a bruise to form which became redder and redder.

Kaito then pinned Len down and slid his hands up his shirt having him arch his body up so that he could pull it off then, he wanted him to do the same so he had eagerly tugged at his shirt until he finally let him pull it off and pulled him up on to his waist and he began to kiss and suck on Len's neck then onto his collar bone then down towards the breasts and put one hand behind his back as he moaned and groaned, Kaito then saw the erected nipples being too distracted to see them earlier being fascinated by Len's blushing and moaning then noticing them twitching he began sucking on one of Len's nipples while pinching the other.

Then, he had enough of that and pulled of Len's shorts and underwear to reveal his rock hard friend and he began blushing saying, "Don't look, it's embarrassing." Kaito gently whispered to him, "it's ok your very beautiful Len, trust me." Len burning a deep red removed his hands only to have Kaito beginning to put one hand on there and started rubbing the length in his hand having Len moan from the great sensation.

Then he began to lower his head and Len shocked from this called his name, "Kaito, please no i-it-it's not that clean please no." "It's alright I know it's not." was his instant reply before continuing to suck on the length swallowing it whole in his mouth. He then started fondling Len's sack having him react to it by grabbing the back of Kaito's head with his hands intertwining the hair in his hands and pulling from the good sensation. Kaito ignoring the pain making his headache worse continued having the length in his mouth sucking on it.

He then trailed his lips up to the tip of Len's friend and stuck his tongue into the little tip of it, "_**OH GOD!**_" was all he said when Len was gasping for air. And he began to go back to sucking him and he said between breathes of air, "I have to cum, I can't hold it in anym-_**UH-AH!**_" he then noticed he had cummed and Kaito had it in his mouth and Len protested for him to spit it out but he ignored him and swallowed it all.

Then, he said, "Unzip my pants." "Wha-what?" was all Len could choke up. He then looked sad and said, "You don't want to?" "What? No I want to!" he answered trying not to sound too excited, even though deep inside he had been waiting for this all morning from Kaito.

He then hastily unzipped Kaito's pants and amazed by the erected huge length.

He then told him, "Suck it." Thinking to himself how in the world is he going to fit it in his mouth.

He decided to start by licking the side of the erected length then he went to the tip and started to suck on the head of the length and he ruffled the blond's head and instinctively he looked up Kaito said gasping for air in response to his, "Your doing really good." He amazed by this comment got more into it, thinking _at least I'm doing something right_.

Kaito moaned and groaned as Len licked his up and down and sucked the tip and as much more he could fit when he announced, "_**I'm cuming.**_" In the middle of a moan. _**SHLIP SLUCK **_where all he heard in his mouth.

Disgusted with the taste in his mouth gagging Kaito gave him a sullen look and told him to spit it out Len in comprehending him grabbed tissues and spit out all of the cum that came from him.

He looked up at him guessing he was not in the mood to continue anymore then, he grabbed his small petite body and pulled him up against him grinding his again erected length and Len's face going scarlet red again and both groaning and moaning then he penetrated Len in his little whole and pinned him onto the bed and he let out a loud moan.

Then out of nowhere the door opens.

Two girls giggling walking in chit chatting saying things that really didn't interest the others in there stuck in an awkward position.

Then, as an attempt to continue as others were still there. Kaito went ahead and took it out slowly but before moving even an inch Len let out a moan which he quickly covered with his hand.

He then annoyed with the other girls taking forever thrusted in and out in him trying his hardest to hold in all of the groans and moans trying to come from his mouth. The girls immediately left after knowing someone was there.

He then assured they had left let out a loud moan and said, "_**KAITO!**_" and he reacted to this cuming inside of Len and kissed him gently on the lips saying softly to his ear, " Punishment over and I want to let you know that I love you." He then scarlet red again put his arms over the blue hair's head and hugged him gently.

They both dressed and slept in that student bed in the nurse's room and had sweet, really sweet smiles of happiness on their faces from tender dreams.

The End

oh wow! first fanfic i ever writtin hope to get reviews! ugh im anticipating! be truthful! tell me some things i need to improve after all im only heehee cough cough young is all im gonna say. iyah! i want reviews if you do ill give you cookies! :)


End file.
